His Helper
by Don'tJudgeMyShips6372
Summary: What if Gabe killed Sally when Percy was seven? And if Percy went to live with a Nymph named Heralynx? Percy never went to camp, but his half-brother did and when he is sent on a quest Percy wants to make sure his less experienced brother is safe. Percy shadows him and makes sure the quest is completed.


Disclaimer: I own…. Nothing! -_-

I woke to the sound of screaming. It sadly wasn't an uncommon thing in our household; I turned to face the clock on my bed side, it wasn't anything fancy. Just the standard dollar clock that you can find about anywhere. It was 4 in the morning and the screaming was my mom, Sally. Unfortunately the cause of said screaming was my "step-dad" Gabe; I know what you're thinking. Why would your mother be married to such a creep? The truth is that I've been wondering the same thing for six out of the seven years of my life, whenever I ask my mom why she's still with him the answer is always the same 'Oh little fish, he just helps us in a way you won't understand' and she was right. I don't understand. Anyway, I got up and tried to keep my footsteps silent, I was pretty much the master at that after all the sneaking I've had to do when Gabe was in his drunken stupor.

I wish I had never gotten out of bed.

Sure, once and a while mom got smacked and I felt my blood boil, but Gabe _never_ used weapons on mom before, only me. But sure as day, Gabe was holding a long boning knife with the edge pointed toward my mother, I wanted to scream. Instead I let out a small gasp, he turned toward me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath "'Hey, you little bastard come 'ere" he gestured with his knife toward me. At first my feet wouldn't move; they were stuck there. He moved his knife again "I said **come here**" he growled the last part, eventually I started to move when he pointed the blade to mom's throat.

In one hand he held the knife and in the other an empty beer bottle, he slammed the end into the counter and the bottle broke into miniscule pieces "Alright brat, you wanna save mommy? Eat up" he smiled wickedly and pointed toward the glass shards, over the years I had learned not to disobey Gabe so I got onto my knees already feeling the glass pressing into my flesh. I scooped up the remains and swallowed, I had started to cough up blood while Gabe laughed. Looking at me he then _slit my mom's throat_. Every fiber in me screamed **KILL HIM** when I knew I could do nothing, He snorted then mumbled something about being good for nothing but dying, then left. He just _left_. Like my mother meant nothing to him, all I saw was red when I crawled steadily towards her "Hey little fish" She croaked, my throat still burned and I couldn't speak "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Here, reach into my pocket and pull out the pen and open it" she was smiling but tears covered her face like raindrops. I did as told and a sword of about one foot sprung out "It was your father's gift to you, do you know who your father is? Poseidon, god of the sea" she smiled and her eyes glazed over, as if remembering better times "Use it well, little fish. Become a hero…" The light left her eyes. I wanted to sob but knew if I did Gabe would come back, so instead I went to my bedroom and pulled out my school bag that I emptied. I began filling it with necessities like clothes and money that I stole from Gabe's bag, 400 dollars in all. At this point my throat burned and I somehow knew I would never be able to speak again; I quietly walked to the kitchen and filled a cup with water and salt that I gargled, instantly feeling better. Once healed I went to the window that over looked Manhattan crawling down the stairway I got out side and ran down the street, nobody seemed to notice me, eventually I found myself in the woody suburbs of New York , switched my bloody clothes and studied my surroundings. All the trees around me seemed strong and sturdy when I heard a giggle from my right; a girl was coming from out of the tree. I jumped making her laugh harder "Hey silly! What are you doing in the middle of the forest?" I tried talking then remembered I couldn't, she seemed to understand and handed me a stick '_I need shelter'_ she looked at me funny then I realized I wrote it in Greek, "Ah a demigod" she smiled then blushed, as if remembering something, "well if it's shelter you need, it's shelter you'll get!" And with that she lifted her hands up as if levitating something and a shelter of pure bark wood appeared, complete with a grass bed for resting, it was _perfect_. She threw a wink at me and said "that was nuthin', watch this" She swirled her hands and produced a bow made out of smooth oak wood and a sheath of dried grass. I was speechless, quickly I grasped the stick and spelled out a thank you "No problem, little fish" I gaped at her while she just winked, "Go on, inside" she pointed inside and I knew I just had a new mother figure. I loved her already.

5 Years Later

The Hunters were in my territory again. I was 12 now and pretty much done with my training, I could shoot and arrow with more precision and accuracy than most adults, I was a pro with a dagger and I could beat anybody with a sword. Anyway, the hunters were in the camp that I had been living in since I was seven, they were snooping around and I didn't like it. I was hidden among the trees. Silent. I quietly drew my bow with a blunt- tipped arrow and aimed, taking one down with a soft thud. I drew another and within seconds they were all down. I jumped from my hiding place and dragged the bodies to where they usually end up every time they began snooping around which is in a really nice clearing complete with a mini pond and grove of wild flowers. It was beautiful and I really think they love it considering they ended up here so often. I ran back to my "home" and went to go talk to Heralynx. Heralynx said I was ready to do a quest, but she didn't want to go to camp. As it turns out, there's another son of Poseidon at camp that was just claimed and Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen and he was assigned the same mission that I would "help" him on *cough do it for him cough*. I was almost finished packing and when I whistled. A grey Pegasus appeared into a sky; I jumped on and covered it with Mist so it looked like a **really big **pigeon, I eventually found the strawberry van and a pale, brown haired light greened eye kid who I suspected to be my half-brother climb in with a girl that had the aura of a daughter of Athena. I followed them flying just below the clouds.

When they finally stopped it was at a bus stop that was pretty old and beaten, and when the bus finally _did_ show up it had three old women in it, _furies, I should have known_. The only explanation that there was that something of Hades was also stolen. Well that complicates things. When they finally took of their Mist they were well into the 60's mileage wise. One demigod that has never been outside camp, an untrained Half-blood and Satyr who has no idea what he's doing isn't a very good combination so I just sighed, strung an arrow and shot each Kindly-one before someone got hurt. The three looked around confused and my brother saw me, he gasped. I waved at him donning my bow and left before he call his friends over, well not left, left I just went back up to the clouds and hoped they'd be more careful.

When they got to their stop I knew that it would be impossible because they went to go camping in the forest near "Auntie Em's Gardening Gnome Emporium" I instantly knew who it was and went toward the building grabbing an old spray paint bottle that could still be used, I crossed out the fake name and in Greek wrote,' This is Medusa's lair son of the sea god. Beware and be safe.'

The scent of the food eventually brought the demigods over and at least they _did_ heed my warning but ignored it anyway. I had to follow them in. By the time I had caught up with them they were talking to her "You know, I can't see very well with this cursed veil…." I had no time to waste; I ripped my dagger from its thigh sheath and landed it right in her heart where I then ran into view, the veil had already come partially off so I wrapped it up and put it in a cloth satchel I picked up off the floor. I knew my cover had been blown but they hadn't seen my face so I was in the clear there, I handed the head to the daughter of wisdom and ran off hearing the calls of "Come Back!" and "Who are you!?" I could still protect him but I had to be more careful.

I decided to leave them for a while to see how they fared. When I returned they were beaten and bloody, so much for working on their own. They were talking to Ares near an animal van and in his hand was the Master Bolt, the same for the helm of darkness that was in the shape of a biker helmet. They were both covered by heavy levels of Mist. I needed to help my little bro so I crept up behind the god of war and placed my sword on his throat. He tried to turn his head but I just pressed the blade harder, the girl was yelling at me "You again! Who are you! What do you want with us?!" Using my free hand I took off all the layers of Mist and they all gasped "Is that Hades helm of darkness?" the Satyr asked I couldn't speak so I gave a short nod then gestured for them to run. Once again they needed help, I sighed and raised the free hand to my mouth and whistled. Three tan Pegasus flew in and gestured there riders to get on. That was the last I saw of them for a while. Ares wasn't a problem, I just sliced a few shallow wounds and he was calling home for Hera.

*~*Time Skip*~*

It was about a year until Heralynx heard from the nymph that was growing by the window of the big house, It turns out that the girl who is now a tree was poisoned and now the magical borders that she was protecting are damaged, apparently the only way to heal her is the golden fleece and a quest was to be issued in a couple of weeks. Perfect. That way I could get there faster. When Lynx was finished talking I was already packed and ready, already heading out.

I took me a good two years to master my water powers and when I got to the ocean I pretty much was torpedoed to my destination, only in reality it was a about a two day trip that cost me some energy


End file.
